In the modern global economy, trading in financial interests, commodities, equities and services frequently occurs across diverse geographic markets and involves transactions requiring foreign currency exchange. In these types of transactions, traders are exposed to the additional risk of loss due to unfavorable, and often sudden, fluctuations in foreign currency exchange rates. To mitigate these foreign exchange exposures, traders in securities and other financial interests frequently engage in various forms of foreign exchange hedging or other complementary foreign exchange transactions in, for example, options, futures, other financial interests, services, goods, and/or other assets in order to set off possible currency exchange risks.
These trading strategies typically require traders to monitor multiple transactions having foreign exchange elements thereto across multiple disparate electronic trading platforms. An apparent lack of integration between such trading platforms, as well as dissimilar user interfaces, diverse trading tools, and different financial notations provided by these electronic trading platforms impose additional burdens on the traders in conducting often complex and time-sensitive financial transitions having various forms of foreign exchange risks associated therewith.